KRS.13-Zdrada
jest trzynastym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Po zwycięstwie nad dwoma Overlordami, wszyscy Riderzy rozeszli się w swoją stronę. Nie było świętowania gdyż były to dopiero 2 z 9 Overlordów. Dancer, Mei, Alex, Luk, Thanv i Osa wraz z pozostałymi członkami Sojuszu Niebios, zbierali wszystko co się dało w razie potrzeby chronienia mieszkańców Zawane City. Yukari zgodnie z obietnica trenowała Leo i Dracka by ci stali się silniejsi. Rex, Mati, Nati, Mac i Pit wraz ze swoimi oddziałami Kuro Troopersów po cichu rozwalając Invesy niższej klasy napadającej na Zawane. Niestety nie tylko Invesy zaczęły przenikać do miasta. Po pojawianiu się Shorushu i Phoreshu w Zawane do miasta zaczęła przenikać poniekąd w małych ilościach flora Helheim. Dorian tymczasem zajadał się pizzą na dachu jakiegoś budynku. W prawej ręce trzymał pizze natomiast w lewej Triumfalną Ziarnokłódkę. Dorian: Jakby tak szerzej pomyśleć to jeszcze nawet nie przetestowałem DJ TRF-Gun. Aaaaa! Zapomniałem że nawet jej nie użyłem ani razu. Dorian szybko zeżarł całe zawartości 3 pudełek od pizzy po czym założył DDK, wyjął znaczek i podłączył Genesis Core. Następnie wyjął Pomarańczową Ziarnokłódkę. thumb|leftZiarnokłódka: ORANGE! Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: PEACH ENERGY. Dorian wsadził obie ziarnokłódki do DDK. Obie zborje pojawiły się ze szczelin i połączyły. W końcu przeciął obie Ziarnokłódki naraz. Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Ciecie! Orange Mix SODA. Peach Energy. Jimber Peach Arms! Ha, ha! Po chwili namysłu... Dorian skoczył z dachu i wpadł na drogę. Ludzie patrzyli się na niego jak na wariata. Dorian na chwile zamknął oczy i zaczął się wsłuchiwać w odgłosy miasta. Gdy tak chwilę postał zauważył coś dziwnego. Mógł idealnie wsłuchać się w każdy dźwięk lub też przestać go całkowicie słyszeć. Ziarnokłódka: Sakura Hurricane Dorian wskoczył na motor i teleportował się do Lasu Helheim. Las Helheim Tym czasem w lesie pojawiła się również Korporacja Wolnej Rzepy. Prof. Red: Dokładnie. Według naszych danych Sorushu i Phoreshu pojawili się ostatnio w tym miejscu. Prof. Red: Zapewniam was towarzysze Overlordy na pewno się ujawnią. Prof. Red: Proponuję się rozdzielić. Prof. Red: Ja pójdę z New Shlashem, Blader z Niapu, a New Lapis z Duke. Prof. Red: Tak, tak no to się rozdzielamy. Więc drużyna zgodnie z podziałem się podzieliła. Tym czasem niedaleko jaskini przed, którą zatrzymał się Dorian. Dorian zaczął się wsłuchiwać w odgłosy lasu. Ciągle słyszał jakieś gryyy i byyyyy, ale po dłuższym przysłuchiwaniu się w końcu usłyszał zdanie podobnie skonstruowane do tego, którym posługiwał się Sorushu. Dorian wyjął Wiśniową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę. Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: CHERRY ENERGY. Driver: Ciecie! Orange Mix SODA. Cherry Energy. Jimber Cherry Arms! Ha, ha! thumbDorian wyruszył z ogromną prędkością w stronę Overlordskich dźwięków. Po kilku sekundach był już u źródła tego wszystkiego. Na przeciwko Dorian stał czerwony Overlord podobny do rycerza. Mimo to nie był wo gule podobny do Sorushu czy Phoreshu. Aura wokół niego była ciemna, mroczna, nieokiełznana. To był przeciwnik, który budził lęk samym spojrzeniem. Zupełnie inny poziom niż wcześniejsze Overlordy. Demushu: Yeytem Demusu. Try od ęglem poc Overlord! Yeżeś cujo? Demushu: Yoro ezteź ak prim organism ek on roumz m eyk tej joasabu! Overlord pstryknął, a na jego zawołanie pojawiły się małe Invesy oraz dwa 10 metrowe Invesy klasy S, a on sam zniknął. Dorian wyjmuje Triumfalną Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: KACHIDOKI! Driver: Ciecie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip Hip Hura! thumb|leftPo transformacji w Kachidoki Arms w ręce Doriana pojawił się DJ TRF-Gun. thumbDorian wysunał pistolet przed siebie i zaczął rozstrzeliwać Invesy jeden za drugim. By zwiększyć siłę strzału lub by za jednym zamachem wystrzelić 10 pocisków Dorian stale przełączał guziki na blasterze oraz oraz bawił się dyskiem na nim. Gdy w końcu pozostały dwa największe Overlordy wyjał swój Technick Sword i połaczył go z DJ TRF-Gunem tworząc TDJ STRF-Excalibur. Po czym włączył Triumfalna Ziarnokłódkę do miecza. Inves: Bagragagaga Driver: Cięcie! Kachidoki Squash! Ake najpierw zatrzymał uderzenie Invesa mieczem po czym przeciął go potężnym atakiem energetycznym. Następnie podbiegł do następnego i z idealną precyzją przeciął go równie potężnym cięciem energii. Tym czasem u Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Rex i Prof. Red dotarli do niewielkiego klifu. Prof. Red: Rex namierzyłem Overlorda. thumb|left|Prawdziwa forma Profesora RedaProf. Red: Stoi przed tobą towarzyszu. Red upuścił laptopa po czym zaczął świecić aż w końcu wyszły z niego liany i oplotły go. W końcu liany opadły a oczom Rexa, ukazał się zielony Overlord. Reydue: Jestem Reydue drugi pod względem siły Overlord. Reydue: Tak to jest ta reakcja, która chciałem ujrzeć, ale nie łódź się w tym świecie nie masz ze mną szans. Reydue pstryknął palcami,a Rexa oplotły liany. Aura i moc Overlorda była jeszcze bardziej przerażająca niż Demushu. W końcu Overlord przeciął potężnym ciosem energetycznym New Slasha, powodując iż zniknęła z niego zbroja, a jego WDS i Melonowa Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka upadły pod nogi Reydue. Rex: Red! Reydue uśmiechnął się po czym znów przyjął swoją ludzką postać. Następnie podniósł WDS (który na siebie założył) i Melonową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę. thumb|220pxEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: MELON ENERGY. Prof. Red: Hen... Shin! Driver: SODA. Melon Energy Arms. Tnij, tnij, tnij, strzelaj! Tnij, tnij, tnij, strzelaj! Liany puściły Rexa nadal stojącego na nogach, po czym Red jednym kopnięciem zepchnął prezesa korporacji wolnej rzepy z klifu, powodując iż mężczyzna wpada do rzeki. Zawane City Nati, Mati, Pit i Mac od kilku godzin czekali przy portalu do Lasu Helheim na Rexa, gdy w końcu New Slash się pojawia. Mati: Rex no wreszcie co tak długo gdzie jest Red? Po tym jak zbroja z niego zniknęła Red padł na kolana. Red: Wybaczacie nie mogłem nic zrobić... Mac: Red?! Red: To był Overlord... niesamowicie potężny... Nati: O ej gdzie Rex? Red: Jednym uderzeniem... rozwalił go dosłownie jednym uderzeniem... powiedział, ze dosyć się zabawił z Inuctusem a mi dął jego WDS i Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę i powiedział że reszta śmieci go nie interesuje... Pit: Jaja sobie robisz! Red: Nie mogłem zrobić dosłownie nic... Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze! Tak wiem odcinek krótki. Rex mówiłem że ci się nie spodoba. W następnym odcinku nowe formy Ninja i Sayajina! Oraz coś czego nikt by się nie spodziewał! Kto uratuje Rexa w Lesie Helheim? Czytajcie KRS.14-Król się ujawnia Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire